None has to know
by DreamerJMLH
Summary: Their relationship is a secret and they intend on keeping it that way. None has to know about them, at least not right now.


Hi guys :)

I don´t know why but it seems that I can only come up with oneshots, no idea why. Anyway, I´m not really sure, whether to make more out of this story or just leaving it like this. I hope you like it and thanks for reading

xoxo

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the owners of the show

* * *

It has been the same for a long, long time. Getting up, going for a run, going to work, leaving work, watching TV and then going to bed.

Every single day

On some days, he actually broke his routine and went surfing. And that was pretty much it.

But these times were over. Because whenever he left work in the past, he was always greeted by an pretty much empty apartment, well apart from Monty. He would pat his dog, maybe drink a cup of coffee and then go to sleep. But that changed.

It all changed.

Because now, he was coming home to someone, he had someone to watch TV with, someone to share his cup of coffee with and finally someone to say goodnight to. And even though they weren´t supposed to be together … They were happy. Keeping it their own little secret … their own chance at happiness.

They still fought like hell, but every night, they would kiss each other, just to show they were still ok. At work, none noticed the changes. The bickering, the flirting, the fighting, the laughing and their ways of annoying each other were still there … it always would be, because it was simply them.

What none saw were the tiny things, the hand holding under the table, the worried glances if one of them wasn´t alright, the silent "I love you" they told each other through their eyes.

And every day, their relationship progressed a little more. They slowly opened up to each other. They would show each other their scars, one by one. Every time he would open up a little more about his childhood and she would hold him a little tighter with every spoken word.

Every time, she would tell him a little more about her father and her mother, who hasn´t been in her life until hardly a year ago and he would hold her a little tighter too.

Every night, their intimacy with each other grew until they were familiar with each other´s bodies, more than anyone else ever would be.

Every day, they would learn more about the small, seemingly unimportant things, which actually mattered a lot. He knew her rituals she had after having a bad day and he knew which sweets to get her. She knew when to leave him some space and she knew exactly when and how to push his buttons.

In every moment, the walls, which have been building up for a long time, would start to crumble a little more and the pieces were slowly starting to fall.

He has known for a long time what the word "fine" really meant for her and he would see behind the false smile and know how to make her feel better. She realized when he was actually hiding behind his humour, when he had a mask on his face to hide his true feelings and she would be there for him.

There weren´t any secrets, there weren´t any hidden feelings and there weren´t any unnoticed glances or kisses they never spoke of … no stories the other one didn´t know about.

It was all out in the open … well at least it was for them.

It was what it was … they were who they were … just them. They had created their own little world none knew about. And as far as they were concerned none had to. It wasn´t as if they were ashamed, not at all.

It was about letting others in. They knew their team would approve of them, maybe giving them a hard time for a small while with teasing them (him probably more than her). But in the end, they would accept and support them.

But it still meant letting the team in onto something private. Something only they could have. So after all, they would keep it the way it was now.

They had created their own routine. Waking up together, going running and twice a week surfing, going to work, leaving work, having dinner and going to bed. The difference was, they weren´t alone anymore. They had each other, their special relationship and their unique thing … their love story.


End file.
